Miss You
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Tiga tahun berpisah membuat Yona merindukan Soowon. Dan sebuah kejutan manis dari sang kekasih sukses membuat Yona tersenyum malu.


Disclaimer:

Akatsuki No Yona - Mizuho Kusanagi

Miss You - Chiwe Sakura

Rated: T

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Oneshot, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Miss You**

* * *

.

.

Malam ini cuaca begitu dingin, angin berhembus kencang membuat tirai yang menutupi jendela ikut melambai tertiup angin, suara hujan deras terdengar menggema diiringi petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Udara dingin membuat seorang gadis berambut merah terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa mempedulikan ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering. Gadis itu tetap meringkuk di bawah selimut, namun suara dering ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti mau tak mau membuatnya terbangun.

Dengan mata terpejam sambil malas-malasan, diraihnya ponsel itu kemudian menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa penelepon yang telah lancang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

 _"Yona, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Yona—gadis berambut merah itu yang sudah tahu betul siapa penelepon langsung membulatkan mata sempurna. "Soowon!" Teriaknya girang.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, apa aku mengganggumu Yona?"_

"Tentu saja tidak," Yona menggelengkan kepala. Rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerangnya menghilang seketika setelah mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"Syukurlah..."_

"Lagipula kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?" Ia mengerucutkan bibir menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Sedari pagi berkali-kali ia menelepon namun tak juga menerima jawaban, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengirim pesan pada Soowon tapi tetap saja pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Yona mendengar Soowon terkekeh geli seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah cemberut.

 _"Gomen, tugas kuliahku hari ini banyak sekali."_

"Dimana Kyeo Seok? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya." Yona mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang selalu dihindarinya, ia tahu Soowon tidak pernah berhenti bicara jika membahas masalah tempatnya belajar. Maklum Soowon adalah pemuda pintar yang senang belajar dan itu menyebalkan.

 _"Dia sudah tidur,"_

"Oh..." Yona mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Kurasa di tempatmu hujan lebat, apa orang tuamu di rumah?"_

"Ayah dan ibu pergi ke tempatmu untuk makan malam, sepertinya mereka akan menginap."

 _"Kau tidak takut?"_

"Aku sudah dewasa." Yona memutar bola matanya, ia sangat tidak suka jika Soowon menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

Lagi-lagi Yona mendengar Soowon terkekeh geli, pemuda itu memang suka sekali menggoda Yona.

 _"Kalau begitu—"_

Yona mengerutkan dahi ketika Soowon tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas berat, sepertinya Soowon ragu untuk berbicara membuat Yona penasaran.

"Apa?"

 _"_ — _ba_ _gaimana hubunganmu dengan Hak?"_

"Soowon! Aku sudah putus dengannya tiga tahun lalu kalau kau lupa!" Teriak Yona marah karena ia paling benci jika seseorang membahas perihal mantannya, terlebih masalah Hak.

 _"Errr... Gomen Yona, jangan marah. Aku mendengar dari Jae Ha kalau Hak selalu mengganggumu."_

Yona tersenyum penuh arti seraya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Kau cemburu, Soowon?"

 _"Itu wajar bukan? Hak adalah cinta pertamamu."_

"Dia memang cinta pertamaku tapi kau cinta terakhirku, Soowon."

 _"Manis sekali, aku tidak tahu kau hebat dalam merayu."_

"Terserah!" Yona mendecak kesal, ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Membiarkan Soowon tertawa senang karena kembali berhasil menggoda gadis berambut merah itu.

Seperti biasa, Soowon memang selalu pintar mencairkan suasana membuat mereka tidak pernah berlarut-larut dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Ia suka bercanda dan tersenyum. Meski begitu, ada kalanya Soowon bisa berubah serius.

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar napas Yona yang terdengar begitu halus.

"Soowon..."

 _"Hmm?"_

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu." Yona menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah-olah itu adalah pemandangan yang indah untuk dinikmati.

Semilir angin di luar berhembus begitu kencang. Menelusup masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, membuat bulu kuduk meremang dingin. Dengan cekatan ia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal bermotif bunga Sakura tanpa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

 _"Satu tahun lagi, Yona. Kumohon bersabar lah..."_

"Satu tahun, ya?" Gadis itu mendesah kecewa. "Lama sekali." sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, berharap dapat menyentuh wajah seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia rindukan.

Benar. Setelah putus dengan Hak, Yona dan Soowon memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua adalah saudara dekat. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua mereka menentang hubungan ini, namun karena kesungguhan cinta keduanya membuat orang tua mereka luluh dan memberikan restu.

Meskipun begitu, Yuhon—ayah Soowon, memberikan sebuah syarat agar Soowon melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri sebelum menikah membuat Soowon terpaksa menerimanya dan berpisah dengan Yona untuk sementara waktu.

 _"Yona, aku—"_

"Soowon," Yona memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum angkat bicara. "Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan? Jadi selamat ulang tahun, Soowon."

 _"Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya kau mengucapkan itu."_

Yona tertawa. "Huh, benarkah? Salah sendiri tidak membalas pesanku."

 _"Tentu saja. Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"_

"Kau ingin hadiah? Kalau begitu pulang lah sekarang juga, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah spesial."

 _"Apa itu?"_

"Aku..." terdiam sejenak. Yona mengetuk jarinya di dagu, ia berpikir sambil memandang foto Soowon di atas meja. Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya membuat ia tersenyum iblis andalannya. "Aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas!"

 _"Heee... Sungguh?"_

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan memberikan perasaan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman untuk keduanya.

 _"Apa benar orang tuamu menginap?"_

"Iya, mereka sudah mengirim pesan." Jawabnya meyakinkan. Namun sebuah ketukan pintu membuat gadis itu memasang telinga tajam. "Tunggu."

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Ada seseorang mengetuk pintu." Yona berbisik pelan.

Ia melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Yona sedikit was-was jika seorang tamu datang ke rumah larut malam di tengah guyuran hujan. Orang tuanya tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu karena mereka mempunyai kunci cadangan. Sementara temannya pasti akan terlebih dahulu menghubungi Yona sebelum berkunjung.

 _"Berharap lah orang itu adalah orang yang ingin kau temui sekarang."_

Yona menaikan alis tidak mengerti. Ia terdiam berusaha bepikir keras guna mencari maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, air mata mengenang di pelupuk mata setelah ia menyadari maksud ucapan Soowon.

"Kau benar," Yona mengusap air matanya yang mulai terjatuh. Menyikap selimut, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. "Karena orang yang ingin aku temui adalah..."

Pintu terbuka sempurna, Soowon berdiri di depan pintu membawa sebuket mawar merah, ponsel masih di tangannya. Ia memakai jaket tebal berwarna putih kesukaannya. Yona merasa jika kedua lututnya lemas.

"...Kau!"

Soowon tersenyum menyambut pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya. Mendekap gadis itu berusaha menyalurkan rindu yang semakin membuncah di dada. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu rasanya tersiksa sekali.

"Yona..." Ia berbisik lembut, mengusap rambut merah Yona yang sangat ia sukai sejak dulu. "... _Tadaima._ "

Yona melepaskan pelukannya secara halus, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu. " _Okaerinasai,_ Soowon."

Soowon tersenyum bahagia, ia memandang lekat wajah Yona yang terlihat semakin cantik.

"Jadi, mana hadiah yang kau janjikan?"

"Eh?"

Seakan mengingatnya Yona tertunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang memerah. Ia memainkan ujung baju, tubuhnya panas luar biasa. Yona menarik jaket pemuda di hadapannya, mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan gerakan cepat dan kembali memalingkan muka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soowon." Katanya malu-malu, masih tetap tak berani memandang wajah Soowon.

"Yona—" suara Soowon memecah senyap di antara desauan angin yang berhembus. Alhasil, membuat kedua pasang mata mereka saling bersitatap.

Soowon menggenggam kedua tangan Yona, mengisi kekosongan pada celah jari-jarinya dengan Yona, menautkan kedua tangan mereka erat.

Sementara itu, Yona tersenyum memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Rona merah menyebar di seluruh wajah seakan bersaing warna dengan kilauan cahaya lampu ketika Soowon membawa kedua tangan mereka ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Yona.

"—Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh mungil Yona, mendekap erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan gadis pujaannya. Ia menangkup dagu Yona, menatapnya dengan senyum menawan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Yona tak berusaha menarik diri, ia senang Soowon menyentuhnya. Itu membuat kehangatan sendiri pada hatinya. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah membalas ciuman Soowon.

Keduanya berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rindu melalui sebuah kecupan panjang. Malam menjadi saksi betapa besarnya kerinduan dua insan itu hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dalam hati mereka berharap untuk tidak berpisah lagi...

...selamanya.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
